Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle which turns in a state in which its vehicle body is banked (tilted) from an upright state to one side in a vehicle width direction.
Description of the Related Art
In some cases, an exemplary vehicle such as a motorcycle turns in a state in which its vehicle body is banked while the vehicle is traveling. The vehicle is provided with a head lamp to secure a rider's view irrespective of whether or not the vehicle body is banked. For example, in a case where the vehicle turns in a state in which its vehicle body is banked from an upright state to the left, a region to be irradiated by the head lamp is lowered at the left from the perspective of a rider straddling the vehicle body. In other words, it becomes difficult for the head lamp to irradiate a front region in the traveling direction which is distant from the vehicle body, in a region which is inward with respect to the turning direction of the vehicle body.
As a solution to this, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4963312 discloses a configuration in which a lens and a light emitting element of a head lamp are rotated in a direction opposite to the direction in which the vehicle body is banked, in order to change an irradiation range to irradiate the region which is inward with respect to the turning direction.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-248988 discloses a vehicle including a light including an auxiliary lamp which is lighted depending on the bank angle of the vehicle body. In this disclosure, when a controller determines that the bank angle detected by a sensor becomes a predetermined value or more, the auxiliary lamp is lighted (turned on). The irradiation range of the light is changed by adding the irradiation region of the auxiliary lamp to the irradiation region of the head lamp while the vehicle is turning.
There is a time lag which occurs from when the vehicle body is banked until the irradiation range is changed. For this reason, for example, in a case where the vehicle body is banked quickly, a rider feels a time lag in a change in the irradiation range. In this case, it is necessary to avoid a situation in which the rider cannot well see the road surface. On the other hand, if the timing at which the irradiation range starts to be changed is merely advanced to prevent such a time lag in the change in the irradiation range, then a person riding in another vehicle coming from an opposite direction, a person riding in another vehicle located in the vicinity of the vehicle, or a person walking around the vehicle (hereinafter these will be referred to as, for example, a person riding in a vehicle coming from an opposite direction) will be bothered by glaring light.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is prevent, for example, a situation in which a person riding in a vehicle coming from an opposite direction is bothered by glaring light while allowing a rider to well see a road surface while a vehicle is turning.